Prisoners of Time: Time to say goodbye
by Mrs.Phineas Bogg
Summary: Story IV: December 16th, 1835 is the Omnichron's first destination. Meanwhile, Drake has seized control in 1882. How is Ramona tied to the Voyagers and how does it affect the future? For Bogg and Jeffrey it will be a leap of faith and test of wills.
1. Chapter 1

**Prisoners of Time: Time to say goodbye**

**Story IV**

**Chapter 1**

**December 12th, 1882**

Ramona Ferguson's funeral was a small, unobtrusive affair. She would have demanded it that way. Phineas purchased a modest-sized tombstone made from the finest marble and adorned it with a beautiful colorized likeness of her as a young woman in a gold painted oval frame. Under her name were the chiseled words,

_'Mother, friend, and loving confidante. Until we meet again, my bonnie lass.'_

Although his remains weren't there, Phineas had baby Breannan's name carved and the 1-year he had lived. Ramona's plot was situated under a cherry blossom tree, because it was her favorite kind.

Jeffrey, Katrina, Susan and Bobby attended, along with a few other associates from Voyager Academy and some of Phineas' neighbors. The entire service was a blur to Phineas. He was so intent on correcting the past that everything spoken was an unreality to him. But he still had no way of knowing if his intervention would prevent her death or hasten it. It was now a giant leap of faith.

Jeffrey held Phineas' hand the entire time to support him, but when the pastor ended his sermon and the first shovelful of dirt was tossed into the grave, his grip slipped out and he wandered off. Jeffrey did his best to remain stoic. He didn't want Phineas to see him weep. It was becoming tedious. When Phineas told him Ramona would be laid to rest in the scenic _Greenwood Cemetery_ of Brooklyn, Jeffrey had wanted to bawl. That was where his parents were buried, with one flat headstone and cheap, sloppily carved names and dates.

Jeffrey's aunt Elizabeth claimed she couldn't spare the expense; she would need all the funds leftover by her brother Bill to raise Jeffrey. Elizabeth was a terrible guardian, and cared very little for Jeffrey's well being. When Jeffrey had found out she planned to send him to a boarding school in Europe so she could marry her businessman lover, Thomas – that was when he ran away and eventually joined the Hester Street Kings. Jeffrey only once returned to his old Brownstone home, but found the building sold, and the new owners said that Elizabeth had moved out West with her husband. It was hard to feel any sadness over her departure.

Jeffrey kicked loose stones around and stared at the other monuments. He questioned the meaning of life and death…and time travel. Phineas still kept him in the dark about his chosen date for the Omnichron's first voyage. He would only say that it was a monumental event in the history of New York and warned that it might be a little dangerous. Jeffrey was used to dangers, and a fifty-year difference in time meant little to him. They were still on his home turf.

After the burial Phineas greeted and thanked all those who attended and they slowly went back to their carriages. Phineas felt a hand on his shoulder and turned.

"Professor Garth! What a surprise! I mean I didn't expect you to…you didn't have to…" Phineas stammered.

Garth patted his shoulder. "Now, now, Phineas, it's alright. I make it a point to be available for all my students. She was like a mother to you. That's incentive enough for me to pay my respects." Garth stared at the tombstone and his brow furrowed. He released a long sigh.

"Professor, is something wrong? Are you okay?" Phineas was concerned. The man was seventy-two years old, but as far as he knew, still in good health. Throughout the service Garth's face was downcast and somber, his large eyes focused on the headstone. Though Phineas hadn't expected anyone to be cheery, it was unusual, considering Garth barely knew Ramona.

"Can I give you a ride home, Professor?"

"Oh no, I'm traveling with Bobby and Susan. Phineas, the baby…how did he die? Was he sick? I remember that year well. It was a horrible winter."

Phineas put his chilled hands in his coat pockets. "Ramona talked about the Great Fire of 1835, somehow she was caught up in it and…well she never gave me the details and I didn't want to press her."

Garth's expression saddened. "I see, such a shame for her. A tragedy for the little one to never experience life. But…later in her life she came to regard you as a son, I'm sure that gave her a sense of belonging."

"Yes, it did. She loved, and was loved, most dearly by me."

**~V~**

After Garth left with the others, Phineas realized Jeffrey had disappeared. He followed the winding cobbled path, which led to a giant pond and fountain in the center of the cemetery. He spotted him alone and crying on a bench. Phineas sprinted over and slid beside him.

"Jeffrey, I was worried when you left. I didn't mean to ignore you; I just had to talk to the others."

Jeffrey wiped his nose with his sleeve. "It's okay, Bogg. I understand. I wanted to be alone anyway."

"I know how you feel. I almost didn't want to have all these people, but they were paying their respects. I appreciate them very much."

Phineas glanced at their surroundings; the usually lush and green scenery was coated with a layer of fine snow and the trees were bare and spindly. Were it not so breathtakingly gorgeous it would have spooked him. He pulled Jeffrey's collar and scarf tighter around his neck and buttoned up his coat from the middle.

"You're going to catch a bad cold or pneumonia."

Jeffrey shrugged. "I spent a whole winter in a drafty old warehouse and crates. I can take it. I've even slept in Ralph's doghouse next to him for heat. I _won't_ get sick."

Jeffrey's hostility bubbled to the surface. It often happened whenever he was caught in an emotional state and Phineas was still learning how to deal with the boy's temperament.

"Jeff, is there something you need to tell me?"

Jeffrey crossed his arms and turned aside. "No. Just leave me alone for a little while. Can you do that, Bogg? Just this once? I doubt Drake and Mikey will be coming in here anytime soon! Even though they should…six feet under!"

Phineas sighed and wrung his hands. He put on a pair of tan gloves. "I'm sorry. I guess I have been putting the 'guard' in 'guardian' a little too much, haven't I?"

Jeffrey made a hint of a smile, but couldn't look him in the eye. He didn't know why he was suddenly mad at him. It wasn't fair to Phineas. With Ramona gone and Phineas enmeshed in his quirky inventions to quell his grief, the Manor might as well have been a tomb. At least with the Hester street gang he had boys his own age to pal around with. But they were trouble and he knew it. He always knew it. Jeffrey just couldn't wait to continue time traveling. Patience was a sorely tested virtue with him. But in a way, he and Phineas shared the same sentiments.

Phineas once told him, "I'm not a man known for being patient." And Jeffrey had seen him at his worst, throwing books and inventions across the lab when he felt they were useless, cussing under his breath when they backfired. There were nights when Phineas would go out on the town to unwind, and Jeffrey wondered if he were playing the vigilante hero or simply getting stewed in the Lower East Side and draining wallets from heady games of poker. Phineas never lost a game yet. But these behaviors weren't commonplace for him. Jeffrey could just imagine his father saying, "Phineas is an _upstanding_ man."

On the night they finally perfected the Omnichron, Phineas put an arm around him and said, "With this invention, and our ability to travel through the ages, we have to remember what's most important. _People._ Jeffrey, no matter what you do in life, you have to think of all the interesting people in front of you, who really need your help. Heck, we're Voyagers, kid, we got responsibilities."

Phineas lowered his hat and raised his collar as the winds increased. "Jeffrey, I realize this is the last place you want to be and I told you before that you didn't have to come if you were uncomfortable. I trust you enough now to be alone in the Manor, and with Ralph as a watch dog you would have been safe."

Jeffrey finally looked up at him surprised. "No, Bogg! I had to come! Ramona was so good to me. We were really starting to build a relationship. She was like my grandmother. It's not just her…" Jeffrey swallowed the lump in his throat. All his energy felt spent. He pointed back with his thumb.

"Bogg, my parents are here. Just behind us in that sloppy little knoll."

Phineas didn't think the day could be any more miserable, but now it was. He pursed his lips and rose, then walked to the overrun patch of weedy grass. He nearly passed over the grave and stared at the plot disdained.

_'Mother – Father – Jones, Died 1881.'_

Jeffrey joined him. "Pretty damn stupid, huh? My aunt Elizabeth I told you about…she got this done before she left with all their money to California. I wouldn't be surprised if that witch buried them in _one_ coffin!"

Phineas clenched his fists. "It's not stupid… it's _pathetic._ And unacceptable! That wretched woman!" He swung around and knelt to Jeffrey's height. "I promise you, as soon as we do what we have to do with the Time Machine, I will have some of the nicest tombstones carved out for them. William Jones was a fellow Voyager, and they deserve it, for bringing a wonderful kid like you into this world."

The tears Phineas held back all morning came to the fore. Jeffrey trembled and enveloped him in a long hug. "Bogg, you're the best. I…I love you."

Phineas grinned and wiped his eyes. "I love you too, kid." He stood tall. "Come on, it's time to get ourselves together and delve into history."


	2. Chapter 2

**Prisoners of Time: Time to say goodbye**

**Story IV**

**Chapter 2**

**December 12th, late night, Voyager Academy**

Moving with stealth, the Hester Street boys surrounded the Cooper Union building and waited for their leader's command. They each carried a satchel and weapon – the eldest had knives, and the little ones held slingshots and stones in their back pockets. Their lithe forms remained hidden within the shadows and the taller ones crouched low. They were numb with cold as the snow blew down upon them. Drake's boot heels soon clicked on the sidewalk. He moved assuredly, without tension, as if just taking a midnight stroll along the Square. When he approached the gates, Mikey jumped up and startled him.

"Hi ya, Triple D, took ya long enough, we're freezin' our bums off!"

"You blithering idiot!" Drake whispered. He rapped his cheek. "Are you trying to ruin the entire raid?"

Mikey glowered and held his cheek. He held up a glass vial. "I have the acid for the locks! Can I do the honors?"

Drake cocked an eyebrow and held up a Skeleton key. "Where did you get that? There are easier ways of getting in, Michael. Do you think I only do business with a bunch of whiny little street thugs? There are Voyagers from every level who support my movement. And they are lying in wait inside with exactly what I need."

Mikey wanted to slug him. "Ya, ya, yer said that before. So what do I do with this? I nearly burned me fingers off trying to get acid for the job! Ya said these gates were electrified!"

Drake sneered at him. "Nobody told you to use acid, dummy! But since it's here, you might as well use it on the locks around back and take the boys with you. I don't want passersby to see the mess of you coming in through the front."

"Drake, why the heck do we even have weapons?"

"In a war you carry a weapon for protection. But there's no one here that we have to concern ourselves with. I have won over a number of Voyagers with pure coercion."

Mikey shook his head. "_Coercion?_ So ya talked 'em to death? This is ridiculous! War? _Jeeshush!_ I wanted real action! I think ya making big fools of us!"

Drake was losing patience. He thrust his hand into his coat and pulled his black knob cane out of its holder. He held a gleaming sword up to Mikey's neck. The boy nearly slipped on the icy sidewalk and grasped the bars. He let go immediately after feeling a shocking current.

"What ya doin' that for? _I'm sorry! I'm sorry_!"

Drake ran the tip of the blade across his skin and drew a thin rivulet of blood. Mikey gasped.

"I'm tired of dealing with ingrates like you! You just do what I tell you to do! Get in the building, and then assemble everyone in the lobby. Do you understand me?"

"Yeah, ya! Just get that thing outta me face!"

Drake turned the key in the lock and shut the gate tight behind him. He stood at arm's length but kept the sword thrust out.

"I don't trust you, Michael. I never did, but you served a purpose in getting these boys into shape and keeping them under control. I can respect that even of a low-life like you."

Mikey swallowed down fear and a bit of sadness. He wasn't surprised that Drake was done using him. The man used everyone he came in contact with. Mikey was tempted to splatter the acid in his face, but held back. He would let this crumb have his 'ultimate power' or whatever he wanted. He was tired of all the double talk and Machiavelli garbage.

"It's nice ta know I'm useful, Drake. I'll get them in there and that'll be the last thing I do for ya, you fey swarthy nob!"

Mikey ran off. He was through with Voyager Drake. As soon as he got the boys in the Academy he would take off. He had a score to settle with Bogg and Jones, and tonight he was going to have his revenge.

**~V~**

Drake put his sword back and walked into the front entrance of the building. He bustled up the main stairwell. His lookouts were waiting and the coast was clear. The Academy students had their own homes and weren't on the premises for the weekend. Drake had brought the gang just in case he needed the reinforcements. He wouldn't have put it past Professor Garth or Voyager Bogg to instruct everyone to be on high alert. But the fools never did take him seriously enough and Bogg was too distraught to even care at the moment.

Drake needed some of the Academy engineers and technicians on his side when he began his reign of power. However, anyone who was unwise enough to get in his way would suffer the consequences. He was desperate to have the new omni specs and he hoped to retrieve his silver version. One of the Hester gang had followed Voyager Bogg months ago and reported back that he returned it to the Academy. It was also clear to Drake that Jeffrey Jones was the dirty little scamp that stole it off him in the first place.

It had been Drake's idea to make the original omni silver, and he suggested that open-time calibration be added to the functions. However, the engineers were still wary of that concept. After convening on the matter, the Tribunal made a decision to regulate the Voyagers and group them into specific time zone ranges.

"The Voyager missions will run more smoothly that way, Mr. Drake. We can't have everyone hopping in and out of time wherever and whenever they feel like it. Remember, we may be time travelers, but we are an _organization_, and that is a key word." Garth had told him.

Drake's intention was to travel through the ages and witness the rise and fall of governments and societies, to see how they worked, where there successes lay, and where they failed. Armed with that knowledge he would come back to 1882 and start his enterprise.

Drake clipped and lit a cigar in the darkness, the flame flickered and the shadows bounced off his face, making his broad features all the more menacing. Voyager Garth's office door opened. An impish young man with brown, center-parted hair plastered down to his head and round wire-rimmed glasses came out with a satchel of blueprints and three journals. He was a mere secretary, but had access to the keys and knew how to open nearly any kind of safe.

"Drake, I found the specs in the lab and the silver omni in Garth's safe. I think we have everything we need to get started now. I sent Malloy out back to have the carriage ready for our getaway."

"Perfect, Brisbane. Did you get the black book in his safe? The guidebook? That is as vital as the omni."

"It's in my bag. What's so important about that book? It looks like another boring history text to me."

Drake smiled. "You'll see why that book is so precious for them. I guarantee that. They didn't suspect anything, did they?"

"No, not at all. But it almost didn't work out. It was Bobby Peter's turn to do night duty, but he begged off to take Susan to supper. She was distraught after that funeral for Bogg's maid. He wanted to 'comfort' her. That jerk. He's pushed me around long enough. I'm through being his gopher."

"Ahh, fools in love. They make the best fall guys. Well now you'll have your revenge."

"Just remember though, these may not be the only copies."

"I'm aware of that, but the important thing is that the originals are in my possession. Even with copies it will take them months to create a new working omni." Drake said.

"I saw some prints for a brass version, but I only found clay models." Brisbane shrugged and pushed his glasses up his long nose. "Oh well. They probably didn't get to build that version yet. But then again, I heard rumors about testing and saw them bring a monkey around here in the last few months. It's all very hush-hush though."

Drake winced. "A monkey. It's the smartest creature to test the omni with. Then there is no doubt they have already traveled through time with it. Malloy better get his act together."

"He can tell you everything, he works in the labs. I can never get in there. Bobby Peters always shuts the door in my face."

"Gee, I wonder why, Brisbane?" Drake smirked. "Could it be he doesn't trust you?"

Brisbane straightened himself up. "As long as Garth trusts me, everyone else has to. I don't care what that giant Cheshire cat face thinks of me!"

Drake rolled his eyes. He couldn't care less about these squabbles. All he understood was that Voyager Peters and Voyager Bogg were full of tricks and gadgets and made them at rapid pace. They were always on the verge of breakthroughs. He would have to take his chances that the silver omni was just as functional as the secret brass one.

Drake approached the center of the stairs. "There are ample funds involved for you and Malloy as long as you stick with me. This _organization_ is going to be under my total control now. If you're going to be a gopher for anyone, it's me. Do you understand? Now give me those blueprints and that bag."

"Yes. At least with you I know things will get started. Voyager Academy takes too long." Brisbane grumbled and handed him the items.

"Because they are cautious, after all, they have the history of the world at their fingertips and they must get time travel down to an exact science. That I can appreciate. Patience is still a virtue."

Drake fiddled with his gloves and pulled out his cane. He twirled it around. "Brisbane, we have to make this look as real as possible, don't we?"

"Uh, of course, Drake."

"This is, after all, a break in, a massive one. And you are the only one here guarding the place, am I right?"

"For the next two hours, it's me and Malloy. And then two others come to take our shift, why?" Brisbane pulled at his collar. He didn't like the way Drake stared at him through the darkness.

"Well, I can't very well leave you here without a mark and you simply can't leave your post. They'll suspect foul play."

"What do you mean? I'll tell them we were robbed!"

"No, see, I want them to realize how you valiantly did your best to stop the burglars…but they _overpowered_ you. I can't have you accidentally telling them about my plans."

Brisbane felt trapped. Drake blocked the stairway. He backed into Garth's door. "Please, you…you still need me! I can get more secrets!"

Drake came up to his trembling face and slowly lifted the cane. "No…you said so yourself, they won't even let you near the lab. Peters doesn't trust you because you blew it with your hostility. It's just like I teach the boys, don't let others know what you are thinking!"

"But…but…he…I…"

Drake put a finger to Brisbane's mouth. "_QUIET!_ Bobby Peters holds a lot of sway here. He's one of Garth's precious boys. It's only a matter of time before they investigate and find out the truth of your sneakiness. I may hate my peers at the Academy, but I never said they were dumb."

Brisbane groveled at his feet. "Please, Mr. Drake! I'll do anything you ask!"

"You fulfilled your purpose, Brisbane. Just think of it as a sacrifice for the _cause_."

Brisbane yelped and raised his hands over his eyes as Drake prepared to strike him.

"_PSST! TRIPLE D!_ Down here! Whaddya want them ta do? Stand 'ere and look pretty for ya?"

Mikey's annoying Irish brogue interrupted Drake's concentration. Brisbane let out a whoosh of air and sank to the floor in a cold sweat. Drake kept the cane against his throat and turned to look down. The Hester Street gang stood below and glanced warily up at their leader as they awaited his instructions. Drake leaned over the railing and grinned.

"Boys, this building is yours for the taking, leave nothing unturned and rent it apart for all I care! This is your biggest burglary yet. I taught you well, take what is necessary and leave the junk behind. Have your fun, but do it with haste!"

He looked back at Brisbane and removed the sword. "And now back to you."

The boys let out hoots and cheers and the destruction began.


	3. Chapter 3

**Prisoners of Time: Time to say goodbye**

**Story IV**

**Chapter 3**

Phineas and Jeffrey stood in front of the Omnichron with keen anticipation. They were bundled in heavy coats, sweaters, and wore sturdy boots. Phineas had made sure to pack some food provisions, a few small weapons on his belt, and even 1835 currency he obtained from the Voyager Academy's Archives. The machine sparkled. The silver and gold painted exterior reflected them a hundred times over. Phineas climbed up the footrest and sat down in the warm, velvet seat. Jeffrey sat in his own chair. Phineas set the bejeweled activator into place and Jeffrey watched with trepidation as the gauges let off steam and the pressure pointers rose.

"Are you sure this isn't gonna burn our tubas off?"

Phineas glanced at him. "Tubas? What's that?"

"You know…our _behinds_!"

"Oh…I'm 99.999 percent sure. I guess."

Jeffrey rolled his eyes. "That's encouraging."

"Would you like to do the honors, Jeffrey? The crank is on your side." Phineas told him.

"Yeah, sure." Jeffrey pushed it down slowly.

"Don't forget to pull up the foot rest." Phineas said.

"Got it…_woah!"_ Jeffrey sat back up fast and leaned into Phineas. "That could have chopped my head off!"

"No, there's no danger. The propellers are enclosed."

The metal fans in front and behind them revolved swiftly in opposite directions. The red and green large bulbs in front lit up, but then the red one stayed on.

_'This is just like the omni.'_ Jeffrey thought. "Bogg, I hope this doesn't burn a hole through the chair again."

"Well, this time it will burn a hole through me."

"Don't joke like that! _Ahh!_"

Blue streams of energy shot out from the globe shaped apparatus and zoomed parallel into the casings. Phineas clutched the activator and pulled it down and they were swathed in a bluish-white glow. Jeffrey grabbed Phineas' arm.

Bogg it's so bright! I feel strange! I'm scared!"

"It's okay, just hold onto me. You didn't seem so scared the first time you snuck on here to try it."

"Are you kidding? I was petrified! I had no idea what to do. What is this?"

"It's the electro-magnetic energy building up for our transport. Shield your eyes for a moment. We're in this together now and there's no turning back."

The intensity of the light eventually dimmed and a radiant sphere formed.

"Oh wow! What is this bubble surrounding us?" Jeffrey asked.

"It's a time eddy! We _must _stay within it until we reach our destination. Stay calm. I'm with you all the way, Jeffrey."

Jeffrey's grip on his arm tightened. "I know you are, Bogg."

Phineas grinned and looked at Jeffrey with his eyes as wide and vivid as the blue orb. "Time to say goodbye to 1882."

"Goodbye 1882!" Jeffrey squeezed his eyes shut.

**~V~**

The Voyagers didn't know that Mikey had broken into Phineas' lab and was lying in wait to pounce on the both of them. When he didn't find them at home he ran around back and skidded to a halt by the greenhouse. Phineas and Jeffrey were facing out and didn't see him. Mikey tumbled on his knees and slid his hat off his head in shock. The large knife he carried clattered onto the paved stone pathway.

"What in the name of all that's holy? I bet Drake doesn't know about this! Wait until he finds out!"

Mikey was too afraid to even move, and he wasn't about to take his chances and run in to touch the light. His fingers still burned from the electrified gate at Cooper Union and it hadn't even built up to full power. Tampering with this would probably melt him. Within seconds, the gleaming apparatus disappeared as if it were never there. Phineas and Jeffrey were gone with it.

"_Bejesus!_ They vanished!" Mikey jumped up and ran away from the Manor as fast as he could back to the Brooklyn Navy Yard warehouse.

**~V~**

Phineas adjusted the knob and the counter moved backwards – slowly at first. All the clocks in the room stopped and the hands spiraled in the opposite direction. He couldn't contain his excitement and shook Jeffrey.

"Open your eyes, now! Look around you! At the window! The currents of time are reversing. It's stupendous!"

Jeffrey gaped at the skylight. "Look at the sky, it's morning now…no…it's nighttime…wait…Bogg! The foliage! The snow is gone…now it's back…"

"We are moving faster than the speed of light! See the counter? Days, weeks, months, years, going through time and…_there I am! _I'm shutting down the greenhouse. I remember doing that right after my mother died."

Phineas was stunned to silence as he glimpsed an attractive, middle-aged blonde woman tending to an array of colorful plants and flowers during various seasons. She grew younger and younger while they saw versions of Phineas helping her plant and seed and then play around her feet and knock over planters and flowerpots as a little boy and toddler. In the final image, the woman was smiling with a protruding belly and a tall and distinguished looking blonde man had his arm wrapped around her waist. He was showing her the greenhouse for the first time.

"My mother! That was my mother and father!"

"For real? That's amazing! Did they see us?"

"No…nobody can see us until we stop coursing through time."

The happy couple faded out of view and Phineas thrust back into his seat, his heart pounded and he forced down any traces of grief.

"This machine is a miracle." He whispered and wiped the sweat off his brow.

"Hey, there are more people out there! They're building up…wait, the greenhouse is disappearing." Jeffrey said.

"It…it hasn't been built and they're…_un-building_ it."

"Bogg, the apartment! The bricks will crush us!"

Jeffrey covered his head and Bogg laughed jovially. "There's no harm! It's un-building itself! This was still empty land in 1835!"

The blue orb faded in and out and the time counters slowed to a stop on December 16th 1835. The air turned icy cold. A barn sprung up around them and then the Omnichron gauges hit zero and powered down. Jeffrey shivered from head to foot.

"We're alive?"

"Yes. Come on! We haven't a moment to waste."

Jeffrey came unsteadily off his chair. A cow mooed behind him and horses neighed from the disturbance. Outside the winds blustered and a sharp, icy rain fell. Phineas came down next to him.

"We're still in one piece." He grinned. "Quick, help me cover this thing with the canvas sail I brought. We have to keep it hidden. I hope no one comes out and finds it."

Jeffrey peered out of the barn and gasped. This was not the New York City he grew up in. There were large buildings, but they were spaced out. Most of them were clustered in the distance near lower Manhattan and the harbor. The roads were still unpaved and muddy. There seemed to be much less people, but he imagined the stormy weather kept everyone indoors. It was hard to see their surroundings in the dark. He went to Bogg to help adjust the covering and tie it down.

"Bogg, what time is it?"

"According to my pocket watch it's 6:30pm. That gives us a good two and half hour start before the fires begin."

"Fires? Why do we want to see a fire? I don't! I hope I never see a fire again!"

Phineas patted his arm. "I'm sorry, Jeffrey, I didn't mean it like that. But that's the event, _The_ _Great Fire of 1835_. Have you ever learned about it in school?"

"Yeah…yeah I remember. My dad told me about it once. It was terrible for the banks and the financial district. It burnt down the Merchant's Exchange, and that was after all the businessmen transferred their funds thinking it would be safer from the flames. They eventually put out the fires by exploding the surrounding buildings with gunpowder to stop the spread. President Alexander Hamilton's son James lit the first fuse."

"Wow, so you know all the details. You're a pretty hand kid to have around. You might even be better than that mysterious guidebook Garth has at the Academy."

Jeffrey paced around to keep warm. "I just have a knack for history and remembering names and dates. There was tons of looting, 700 buildings destroyed, 20 million dollars worth of damages, the whole face of New York changed. The New York Fire Department was improved upon. And they built the Croton Aqueduct, so that the firefighters could have a steady stream of fresh water. And the amazing part was only two people died."

Jeffrey grabbed Phineas' coat sleeve. "But what the heck does this have to do with us, Bogg? Why do we need to see it? I saw all the drawings."

Phineas was lost in thought. His only concern was finding Ramona. She had briefly mentioned to him that she worked as a waitress in a bar not far from Pearl St. where the fires began.

"No…it's not that, we need…Jeffrey, we are here to save someone from dying in the fire. Someone I don't think was supposed to die."

"What? How do you know someone needs saving in 1835 all the way from 1882? That's impossible."

Phineas looked at him somber. "It's Ramona's baby Brennan. He died in the Great fire. She probably never reported it, or maybe his remains weren't found. I can't be sure." Phineas tightened his coat. "I wish she had given me more details, she didn't want to talk about it. But we need to find her no matter what. _Before_ 9:00pm."

Jeffrey stared at his partner as if he were completely out of his mind. "Are you serious? We can't just come back here and change history!"

He felt a sharp pang of anger build up inside him. When he had first met Phineas, he was told that he couldn't change the past. Whatever happened…happened. Jeffrey let go of his arm and shoved him.

"You lied to me! I wanted to go back and save my parents or at least warn them about taking the train, and you said I couldn't! Now that it's something personal, you jump right into your stupid machine and take off! Do you realize how many things will be different if you do this? I can't believe you did this, Bogg!"

Jeffrey felt overwhelmed. The stress of time travel and all the events in the past few months finally came to a head. He ran away and Phineas sprinted after him.

"Jeffrey, wait! It's not what you think, remember the omni, the light was red! It was red on the Omnichron too!"

Jeffrey turned a few feet ahead of him. "_So what! _You said it was because Drake was up to no good, not because Ramona had a tragedy in her past! This isn't fair!"

Tears stung Jeffrey's eyes. He couldn't wipe them away fast enough before they froze to his cheeks. He kept on running and Phineas darted closer.

"Leave me alone, Bogg!"

"Jeffrey, stop! I need you to listen to me!" He leaped and grabbed his legs, and they fell into the snow. Jeffrey banged on his chest.

"Get off me! You only care about yourself!"

"Jeffrey it's not true! Look at me!" Phineas forced his gaze. "My parents died too! Do you see me going back to save their lives? To warn my father of a storm and my mother of the sick passenger that will give her tuberculosis? _Do you_?"

Jeffrey's temper quelled. He hadn't even considered that. Now it confused him even more why Phineas chose to save Ramona's future.

"But…but then why aren't you saving _them_? I know you loved Ramona…but…they're your parents…"

"They're dead and gone, Jeff. I came to accept that." Phineas went upon his knees and hugged him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lie to you. Being a Voyager is about correcting red lights. I have this gut feeling that I need to be here to fix something in Ramona's life to make the light in 1882 _green_."

"No!" Jeffrey unexpectedly sobbed against him. "_This will change everything! _Ramona will have her son and she won't raise you and work for your family. You won't join the Voyager Academy and I'll still be a dirty Hester Street King and die out on the streets! We'll…we'll never know each other!"

Phineas gazed at him with pity and they rose up. "Jeffrey, I won't let that happen if I can help it. I don't know what changes this will make, but I have to at least _try._ I spent all these years studying physics and time travel and building contraptions, now it's time to put it them to work. I have a plan to try and keep my history similar…but that's it. If the theory that history _cannot_ be changed is true – then Ramona's baby still dies. And the Voyagers will have to rethink their entire mission."

"That would be terrible. It can't be that. We have to be able to alter history somehow."

"Yes, and also…_I_ need to know! As a scientist…as a _Voyager_, I need to know if I can make a damn difference in the history of this world! I've devoted my entire life to it. Do you understand?" Phineas hung his head. "Maybe I shouldn't have brought you with me. I anticipated something like this happening. I knew you'd be hurt when I told you the truth."

Jeffrey hugged him again. "No, I wanted to come. We're a team now, Bogg, and your mission is my mission." He rubbed his nose and looked out at the darkened city. "Where do we have to go? I want to help Ramona."

Phineas smiled."Now you're acting like a _real_ Voyager." He pulled Jeffrey's cap lower on his head. "Keep those ears covered. We need to find a carriage and make it to Pearl Street. Otherwise we'll be stuck walking over an hour in this weather. I'm already frozen."

"Me too. Come on, there's more buildings and lights up ahead. We'll find something to get us there."


	4. Chapter 4

**Prisoners of Time: Time to say goodbye**

**Story IV**

**Chapter 4**

"Mona! Ya hafta come out here and help me wit' these tables. I only gots 2 arms and 2 legs, m'dear!"

Ramona heaved a sigh. She rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out, her baby boy Breannen smiled and gurgled. He was finally getting drowsy after she fed him. She wrapped him in a quilt and kissed his cheek.

"Oh my little luv, there she goes again, yellin' up a storm. Momma must get back to work. Get some sleep, my bonnie lad."

Ramona turned the lantern down low beside the makeshift crib and left the storage room. She waited a minute by the doorway to see if Breannen would cry out, but he didn't make a sound. She sighed in relief and tied her apron back on over her dark blue dress. Mary Louise, a forty-year old Irish co-worker and friend, yanked her down the hall toward the bar.

"I'm savin' this table 'special for ya, Mona! Ya hafta see what the snow blew in! He's givin' me the shivers down ta the darkest parts o' me soul!" Mary's thick, dark eyebrows went up and down and she curled her small mouth in a sly grin. Ramona shook her head.

"You're a naughty one, Mary Louise. Ya say that 'bout every man who roams into this place."

"Oh no, this time I mean it! He's waitin' to be served. He's got a boy with him, can't say if he's a son, they don't look alike. So, I don't think he's married. He's lookin' anxious, maybe you're just wah' he needs this cold winter night!"

Ramona laughed and picked up her serving tray. "Like I say, ya so naughty!"

As Ramona neared the round table in the back of the barroom the handsome man stopped tapping his fingers and looked up. Ramona gulped and she clutched her fingers tight over her skirt. Mary Louise had finally struck gold. His clear, blue eyes fixed wholly on her and she noticed his striking jaw trembled and went slack. Though he had no tears, she observed a profound sadness in his expression. His grief channeled to her momentarily. It was as if he were peering into her heart. She felt a sense of warmth…even love. His gaze brightened and he smiled.

Ramona fiddled with the ruffles on her collar and the buttons on her gigot sleeves. She pushed a few stray hairs into place. She gave him her cheeriest smile.

"Hello, welcome to the Pearl Street Bar room, what can I get for ya, boys? We also serve hot meals, but only what's on special."

The man was at a loss for words, so she quickly looked at the boy. "Hi. Oh you poor wee thing! Ya look as cold as a block of ice."

"I sure feel like one." Jeffrey said and rubbed his hands. "I would ask for a stiff drink, but I'm too young."

"That ya are! But I know just the cure for the shivers in a boy. I'll get ya a glass of warm milk with cinnamon. It'll put ya into a good sleep tonight. Are ye hungry? Ya look it."

"I am a little."

"Tonight we have some mutton chops and vegetable soup brewin'…can I serve ya some?"

Jeffrey looked at Bogg and all he could do was nod.

"Thanks, I'd like some food. Bogg, what about you? Bogg?"

Ramona rubbed Phineas' shoulder consolingly. "I think your friend needs somethin' a wee bit stronger, he's outta sorts. I'll get him a brandy."

Phineas finally found his voice. Her grip was firm and relaxing. "No, I'll have the milk too, please."

Ramona giggled and shook her head. "No grown man walks in here and orders a milk, good sir. I'll make ya one, but you're still getting the brandy and I want ya to drink it on down."

"Alright, you twisted my arm. And I'll take the food too."

"Good! I hate seein' people gone starvin'."

Phineas felt the lump in his throat rise. Ramona had always made sure he was well fed even when he neglected his meals to work on his inventions.

"So do I."

She cocked her head and patted his arm delicately. "How are ya feelin'? Ya look as though ya seen a ghost. But I don't blame ya, it's an awful night out there."

"I'm feeling just fine, _cold_…but fine. Thanks for your concern."

Ramona stared through the window apprehensive. She patted her hair down; the thick, red braid was starting to slip out of its bun. She felt his eyes follow every move she made and a quiet contentment coursed through her, but she still had to address his manners.

"Sir…I donna mean ta be rude, but is there a reason why you're starin' me down so hard? I was cleanin' out the fireplace earlier, do I still have coal on my face? Is my dress torn?" She swayed in a circle and ruffled her skirt around hoping she didn't find any rips. She looked over her chest in case Breannen had spit up his milk.

Phineas laughed, coming back to his senses. "Oh no, not at all. I'm the one who should apologize…you just remind me of someone I used to know."

Ramona raised her eyebrows and twirled her mouth shyly. "Oh, I see. Perhaps…a lost love?"

Phineas winked at her. "Something like that." He felt a small kick to his shin and Jeffrey glowered at him, but made no comment.

Ramona bit her lip. "Oh, she must have been very special to ya. Because the way your lookin' to me now, well…" She glanced down at her worn boots and blushed. "_Ack,_ never mind. I'll be back with your meals. By the way, you can call me…"

"Roma!" Phineas blurted out.

"_Roma?_ Now that's somethin' new. How did ya know to call me that?"

Jeffrey answered when Phineas fell hushed again. "We, uh, we heard the other waitress call you before."

"Oh, sorry, you must have been confused, she calls me 'Mona.' My full name's Ramona. But…I really like _Roma_. You may use it if ya want to."

"I certainly will, Roma. My name's Phineas Bogg and this is my ward, Jeffrey Jones."

Ramona held out her hand and Phineas clutched it. Years of housework and age had yet to callous her grip or wrinkle her soft, slender fingers.

"It's my pleasure to make your acquaintances." She curtsied and Phineas released his grip so she could shake Jeffrey's hand.

"Us too." Jeffrey said. "Thank you."

When she left the table, Phineas expelled a long breath of air. He ran his hand through his hair over and over; his mouth felt dry and the brandy to come suddenly seemed very enticing. Phineas couldn't get over seeing twenty-three year old Ramona Ferguson in the flesh. His senses were in knots and he felt guilt over the keen and unexpected attraction he had for the woman who would become as close as a mother to him in the future.

Ramona was of average height and slender, but not a frail sort – being full at the hips and breasts. She had a longish face and prominent features. Phineas had always been taken with her sloped and wide blue eyes, and her lips were plump and youthful. He marveled over the smattering of freckles and the beauty moles on her ivory skin and neck. He had forgotten she had them as they faded in her old age. Although she appeared tired, Ramona was still a fine-looking woman.

"Bogg, are you okay?" Jeffrey asked. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong at all. I just can't believe we found her. It's very strange."

"I guess so. And we found her fast. We only had to stop at two different bars along the way. And I'm happy this one lets kids in! I was freezing my tuba out there before. I'm also glad we _'borrowed'_ that carriage." Jeffrey coughed a little and Phineas grimaced.

"I know, I know. But we needed it. And I cry _horse abuse_ on that owner! He didn't even have the decency to put the poor steed in the barn while he ran his errands."

"I know you would never treat Blaze like that."

"Absolutely not. I love that horse. She's special."

A few minutes later Ramona came with the food and drinks. The aroma was pungent and Jeffrey couldn't wait to dig in. The milk was sweet and immediately warmed him up. She handed them cloth napkins and Phineas smiled.

"I feel like I'm in a classy eatery."

"Oh, just because we're a small bar, doesn't mean we can't treat our visitors with some dignity, Mr. Bogg."

"Please, it's Phineas."

Ramona held her hip. "Phineas, just how are ya supposed to wipe yer mouth? On ya sleeve? Not with those fine clothes, sir. They're very unique. High fashion I guess, I'm not up on all that anyway."

Phineas had forgotten there would be a fifty-year difference in clothing styles. He was wearing a tight-fitted, brown and cream pinstriped sack suit with a wing-tip collar. It was the standard leisure wear suit of the 1880's. As he and Jeffrey rode to this end of the city, the wealth became more apparent and the men wore coattails, daintier shoes, top hats, and their white shirts had more ruffles and silks.

"That's quite alright. I guess I do have my own sense of fashion."

"It fits you well. Ya have a very good tailor."

"Thank you."

Ramona picked up her trays self-conscious. She hadn't meant to comment that way, but she couldn't help noticing his fine form and solid muscles beneath his suit. She saw Mary Louise waving her down from the hallway and it broke her fancy.

"Oh, look at me, chit-chattin' away when there's work to be done. I apologize. Don't let the soup get cold. I made it myself tonight. Enjoy!"

Phineas and Jeffrey watched as she handed the other hefty woman her trays and rushed down to the end of the hall.

"I wonder what's wrong." Jeffrey asked.

"I think she keeps her baby in there. He has to stay with her, she has no one, Jeffrey."

"That's so sad."

"I know, that's why she had made the decision for a family to adopt Breannen."

"I don't understand how a mother can give up her child like that, Bogg."

Phineas nodded. "I know how you feel, but we have to look at her perspective and circumstances. Ramona told me she was a mess; this lifestyle was not appropriate to drag a baby around. And he's only going to get older and harder to handle. She was doing it out of love, Jeffrey. She wanted him to have a good home, and to be raised by a kind family that could give him all the things she couldn't."

Jeffrey swirled his soup around. It was tasty, and elderly Ramona had made it a few times just the same. The mutton was well-seasoned, but leathery to chew on. He didn't think she cooked that.

"I guess that makes sense. A loving mother wouldn't endanger her child in any way." Jeffrey said.

"No…but Ramona had said something about tonight, that she had made a stupid mistake and it was her fault Breannen died."

"I guess we'll just have to wait and find out."

The boys continued their meal and talked over the differences they noted in the time zone. The door swung open and a large man stumbled inside. He was so chilled there were icicles on his mustache. He tossed his coat and top hat on the rack in the corner and wobbled over to Mary Louise and patted her behind. She swatted him and went behind the bar where he couldn't try and grope for her.

"What a drunkard. Reminds me of King-Ray." Jeffrey said disgusted.

"This _is_ a bar and he must have hit all of them along the way. But honestly, I don't like his disposition either."

The Voyagers listened in on the conversation.

"Hairy Mary quite contrary, how do your bosoms grow?"

"Hush up you vulgar blaggard!"

"I'm only teasing! Where's the Scott? The gal with the flaming hair? I need to talk to her. She owes me something." He blustered. "And I come to collect."

Mary Louise wanted to hit him over the head with her pitcher. "You expect me to answer ya when ya insult me? Go away with ya, riff raff! Ya don't belong in this part o' town, even if ya do business with textiles and wear a penguin suit!"

"I ain't leaving until you tell me where she is."

"What does Mona have to do with you, Walter? She left that lousy job three months ago. She's a good girl and it did her no good to be there."

"Yeah? And she did me no good. Where is she?" He tried to push past Mary Louise. "I know she's back here. Her ex Donald told me so tonight, he's seen her around when he comes to deliver the fabrics and make deposits."

Across the room, Phineas tossed his napkin down and rose up. "Jeff, I don't like this, he has some nerve!"

"Bogg, keep calm. I don't trust him either, but we don't know what's going on yet. Maybe Ramona is supposed to meet him or something."

Phineas lowered himself back into the seat, but his mind and body were already on edge. "If he tries anything, he'll be a sorry man!"

**~V~**

Walter stormed past Mary Louise into the storage room. He heard a woman singing a lullaby and went inside and shut the door. Ramona had just laid Breannen down again to sleep. She turned startled.

"_Oh!_ What are ya doin' here? Only workers are allowed back here, sir. Please leave."

Walter strode up to her. "What's this _sir_, business? You know my name is Walter. I believe you owe me something."

Ramona turned aside. His breath smelled of strong alcohol. "Ya drunk, man. Go home to yer family. It's a bad night to be out…_ahh_!"

Walter gripped her wrist. "Don't tell me what to do! You know, you bewitched me that night."

Ramona shuddered under his grip, now she remembered him as the boastful, crude man who pawed at her and demanded special attention and songs in the dance hall. "I was only doin' my job. I was a singer and dancer and that was all!"

"All your friends at the club did a little more than dancing and singing. You're no better than them."

Ramona tugged away from him. She rubbed her bruised wrist. "That was their choice, Walter. I did what I was paid to do…no more!"

"Yeah? Maybe that's why they tossed ya out. You weren't pleasing to the customers."

Breannen stirred and rubbed his eyes. Ramona slowly led Walter away from the crib toward the doorway. "Come, come, go inside and have yaself a drink. We'll talk this over."

"Don't patronize me, woman!"

Ramona made a dash for the knob and he jumped in front of her and gripped her arms. "I'm not leaving until I get serviced, you hear me?"

"How dare ye speak to me that way!" Ramona tried to slap him, but he cuffed her mouth. She staggered back. "Get outta here! Leave me alone! _Help me_!" She screamed. Breannen rolled around and started crying for her.

"Shut up! You shut that baby up!" Walter stomped toward the crib. "I'll do it for you!"

Ramona blocked him and shoved him back. "_No!_ Don't you touch him! Go away! Please!"

The door slammed open and Phineas walked inside. "Who do you think you are? Get away from that woman and child right now!" He demanded.

Walter laughed and wiped his mouth. "Oh, I see…the young lover's come to rescue his fair maid, huh?"

"I've come to beat the tar out of you six ways to Sunday…Roma, take Breannen and leave quickly."

"Yes, yes, thank you!"

Ramona scooped up her son and stayed close to the wall as she edged out of the room. It suddenly occurred to her that Phineas knew her son's name and she hadn't even told him she was a mother. There was something so extraordinary about him and his boy Jeffrey. But now wasn't the time to muse over it.

"Don't you leave this room, woman!" Walter picked up a sack of flour and threw it toward her. Ramona yelped and ducked with the baby. Phineas jumped in front of her and socked it. The bag burst and the flour went flying all over.

"Go now, Roma!"

Ramona dashed out. Walter lunged for Phineas but missed. Phineas grabbed him by the back of his neck and the seat of his pants and pushed him out the door. Without a word, he kicked him in his rear end and shoved him down the hall, never giving him a chance to retaliate. They came to a set of swinging doors.

"I'll kill ya, you dirty sunuva…" Walter's curses went unfinished.

Phineas gave him a right hook to his mouth. Walter spun around dizzy and Phineas lifted him up and sent him careening through the swinging doors and over the bar table. He crashed onto the floor and the other patrons jumped back, but wisely stayed out of the fight. The manager ran around in shock.

"_STOP IT!_ I leave for ten minutes and look what's goin' on! What's going on here! Who are you men? Get out of my establishment! You ruined my bar!"

Walter staggered onto his knees. Phineas leaped over the bar table and elbowed him in the back. He looked up at the manager.

"I'm sorry. He was going to hurt Ramona. This will only take a minute." He grabbed Walter in a headlock. The man struggled and Phineas pulled tighter.

"You're choking me to death, man!"

Phineas dropped his hold. "You know, I believe that man will fly in the future. Let's experiment. Would you like to go a little higher this time?" Phineas asked.

Walter rolled up and swung at him over and over; Phineas blocked and ducked each punch. Jeffrey stayed by the table, watching in awe of his partner's skills and mimicking his movements. He spotted Ramona huddled in the corner with her baby and ran to her.

"Are you hurt, Ramona?" He noticed the side of her lip bled. He quickly grabbed a cloth napkin and dipped it in some water. "Here, use that for your lip. I can't believe he hit you."

"Ah, that feels better. Thank you. A man is apt to do anything when he drinks up the sauce, Jeffrey. All men think they have the rule of thumb. Phineas is a brilliant fighter, but I donna want him to get hurt over me! It's not worth it."

"I think it's almost over." Jeffrey stared at Ramona compassionately. "And I don't think you realize just how much you are worth to him."

Ramona didn't know how to answer that strange comment and she let it slide. Her curiosity over these strangers burned stronger.

Phineas dragged Walter by his coattails and flung him out of the bar and face down into the snow. Walter climbed up and limped to his carriage. He could barely speak and shook a fist at Phineas.

"You ever bother Ramona again and rest assured, I will find you and I won't be so nice!" Phineas shouted.

Phineas came back inside and everyone stared at him amazed as they went back to their seats. The manager's flabby face went from red to purple and he slammed the bar table.

"This is an outrage! I expect you to pay for every bit of damage!"

Phineas pulled the wallet from his coat. "It will be my pleasure."

"And you, Ramona! What do you think this is? This is no dance hall! How dare you allow your suitors to come here and start a war!"

"Now wait just a minute, sir!" Phineas started, but Ramona came between them.

"Mr. Rafferty, they are _not_ my suitors. I barely know Walter or Phineas! Walter followed me from my last job. I had nothing to do with him. Phineas came in to help me!"

"Oh sure! Walter's not a suitor? That's why he trespasses into my storage room and demands _services_! And your on a first name basis with customers I ain't never seen before? What kind of place do you think I'm running here? I want you to leave and take your man with you. Maybe this one is actually the father of that poor child you drag around!"

Ramona was stunned to tears. "Mr. Rafferty! Please, I'm so sorry! Donna turn me out!"

"You are _fired!_"

Phineas threw him the money. "Why don't you let her explain? It wasn't her fault. Please, just listen to her."

"I'm through takin' in cheap whores. I want respectable women! Leave! All of you!"

Ramona gasped and ran out the front. Phineas and Jeffrey followed. She was liable to slip on the treacherous walkways with the baby. Ramona stopped under another store awning, breathless. She moaned against her baby's shoulder and Phineas reached out to hold her. She swung around enraged and tears poured down her face. His heart broke for her.

"Ramona, I'm very sorry this happened."

"Now see wha' ya done! It took me almost two months to find that job! I need ta work! You donna know what it's like for me! I'm poor! I'm destitute! I have a baby and I'm all by myself!"

Phineas kept his voice level and he clutched her arm gently. "I know you are, and I want to help you, please let me."

Ramona pulled away. "Who do ya think ya are? Ya donna know me at all!" She drew back with a look of scorn. "Oh, I see, maybe you're one of them high class _'gentlemen'_ that want to come a courtin', aye? Ya come struttin' aroun' showin' off with ya fists and throwin' your money everywhere!"

"_Ramona!_ That's not what I am! And I didn't mean for it to go that far, I was only trying to protect you!"

Ramona laughed feebly. "Protect me! _Protect me! _Ya ruined me! Nobody asked ya to come back here and interfere with my life! Jus' go back where ya came from! Leave me be!"

Phineas was taken aback. It was almost as if she knew the truth, but that was impossible. Jeffrey drew closer to him. He didn't know what he could say to alleviate the situation at present. Ramona needed to release her pent up frustrations. He was no stranger to doing that. Jeffrey pitied Phineas. It was the second time tonight that someone he loved fought with him, misunderstood his intentions, and threw that love back in his face. He clutched Phineas' arm.

"Ramona, please listen to Bogg! We won't leave you alone tonight! Bogg has a carriage and we'll take you and the baby to your home. The storm is getting worse by the minute. Don't you care? Breannen can get very sick out here." Jeffrey spoke up.

Ramona's pride faltered. "I…I know it! But I can't go home now. I have somethin' important to do. Look, ya both just stay away from me and my son!"

Phineas was close to tears. He was fast changing history and making a deeper mess of her life. He reached out his hand again. "Roma, I mean you no harm. Jeffrey and I are here for a special purpose, and…we see you're in need and we care about you. I know it seems odd, since we don't even know you, but trust me, one day you'll understand."

Ramona's temperament calmed. Phineas Bogg was a man of honor, and she did call out for help when Walter menaced her. Had Phineas not shown up she may have given in to Walter's fiendish desires, if only for the extra money. She could never admit to being that desperate and it shamed her. As she stared at his distraught face, she couldn't allow herself to be so angry.

"I really donna understand ya reasons, Phineas. I thank ya for helping me, but _please…_just go!" Ramona ran around the back entrance of the bar, where Mary Louise waited with her coat and Breannen's basket and extra warm coverings.

Jeffrey tossed up his hands. "Now what? She hates us! Well…_you._ What do we do?"

"She doesn't hate me. I can see it in her eyes. She's just hurt and confused. And I didn't help matters." Phineas kicked at a snow pile. "_Dammit!_ If only I had the small omni, then I'd know if the light was still red. But I know it is. She's obviously not finished here." Phineas strode to the carriage. "We have to follow her, Jeffrey. And if she spots us, I don't care what she says. We cannot let her get caught in those fires."


	5. Chapter 5

**Prisoners of Time: Time to say goodbye**

**Story IV**

**Chapter 5**

**Financial District: 9:00pm**

Night watchman William Hayes trolled the financial area, making sure the stores were locked up tight and secure. Millions of dollars was invested in this district and he felt a deep, personal responsibility toward making sure there were no disturbances. It also meant a fatter pay for him. He lowered his hat and raised his collar higher around his ears and the scarf over his mouth and nose. It did little to stop the freeze. The winds along the waterfront were rapid and brutal. The icy shards of rain and sleet stung his bearded face. His senses felt numbed, but he wasn't so frozen that he didn't smell smoke wafting in the air. He followed the odor until he came to the intersection of Exchange and Pearl Street.

William ran around to alert as many people as he could. Other patrolmen joined him in spreading the horrifying news.

"_FIRE! HELP! FIRE! ALERT THE FIRE DEPARTMENT! WE NEED WATER FAST!"_

A 5-story warehouse was engulfed flames and it was situated perilously close to the most prominent commercial buildings in the city of New York. Within a few minutes, Engine Company 1 arrived to try and put out the blaze. It was to no avail as the waters froze immediately within their hoses. The winds did not let up and they continued to stoke the flames. For the next day and a half the fire would consume an entire district.

**A half-hour earlier**

Ramona scurried as fast as she could through the icy winds to get to the Textile warehouse on Merchant Street. She felt Breannen kicking and squirming in his basket and he babbled cheerfully. His added twenty pounds slowed her down. Despite her chills, it made her smile and she imagined the infantile thoughts running through his mind. He probably wanted to jump out of the basket; by eleven months he had learned to toddle. Mary Louise had swathed him up as tight as could be and he was trying to bust out of the blankets. As Ramona went along she hummed loudly and spoke sweet, consoling words. After a while she was lost in the fog of her own thoughts.

Ramona tried to rationalize her guilt over yelling at Phineas Bogg and blaming him for wrongdoing, but her conscience ate at her. There was a genuine earnestness about the young man and his boy that she found wonderful and peculiar. He may had been showing off a little in the fight with Walter, but any man who had those combating skills would have done the same. He was solely protecting her and the baby and making sure Walter never had second thoughts on coming for her again. No man had ever defended her honor so fiercely–not even her ex-husband, Donald McGowan. He had often blatantly questioned her virtue, but only when he knew she had found out _his_ indiscretions.

Ramona focused her tired mind on her current undertaking. She had to see her ex-husband before he left the warehouse. She was determined for him to finally see his son and somehow give her some recompense to support him. She had lost all love for Donald when she woke up one morning last year to find a scribbled note stating that he no longer wished to be chained down to any one woman and he wasn't ready for a child. But the scoundrel made off with all her savings, which he had transferred to his name and bank as soon as they had married. He used it to start his own textile business and was now living wealthy on this end of the city, while Ramona struggled to eke out a living in a tenement on the lower East side.

Ramona made it to the warehouse and saw the doors were ajar. The fifth story belonged to Donald's company. She crept inside fast and took a few deep breaths. She was grateful for the warmth. The entire 5th story was aglow with lamp lights and she heard scraping and shuffling around.

"Ramona, you're crazy as a loon…ya should jus' go home like Phineas told ya." She scolded herself. But it was too late to turn back now. She went to the stairway and started to ascend. When she finally made it to the top, she gripped the basket tight and came alongside her ex.

"Donald…it's me, Ramona. I really need ta talk to you."

The man turned around startled. For someone so wealthy, Ramona thought he looked a mess. His shirt was undone and he wore his pants wrinkled and loose. Having been a stocky sort, he had lost considerable weight. Patches of dark beard growth encircled his chin. The fervor in his eyes unnerved her and she kept a distance.

"What the heck are ya doin', woman? Who tol' ya to come here!" He demanded.

"I came here on my own. Donald, I wanted ya to see your son. I need your help."

Donald gaped at her and then laughed cruelly. "I canna believe ya came all the way in the dead of winter to show me a baby I donna even know is mine!"

"Of course he's yours. You were my husband! Wha' did ya think? That I stepped out on ya? I never! I loved ya Donald, And ya despised me. I donna know why!" Ramona whimpered.

"He doesn't even look like me! I'm dark, I have brown hair and gold eyes!"

"That is so ridiculous! So what? He looks like my father, _he_ had green eyes and our red hair was a curse on all of us!"

Donald swung around and threw a ream of silk on the floor. "Ya had no business following me and trying to find me! I ended our marriage! I want nothin' to do with ya…or him!"

Ramona was not easily swayed. "How can ya be so cruel? He's a wee babe! I donna care wha' ya do to me, because ya already shattered my heart and stole all my money!"

Donald's face turned up in a snarl and he stormed close to her. "It was MINE. I deserved it. When I married ya, ya old man refused me a dowry, but I got it out of you."

"My father refused because he saw somethin' in ya I was too blind to see. You're a crook! He knew better. Ya ripped off my savings…every last penny I had! Ya knew you were gonna drop me even back in Scotland, didn't ya?" She clutched his arm and tried to appeal to whatever compassion he had. "Didn't ya love me, even just a little?"

Donald shrugged her off. "We had our fun, Ramona, aye, that we did! But I had big dreams of comin' here! You knew that and ya tied me down. I knew ya didn't wanna leave Scotland. But I woulda died out there! I was poor and desperate and ya came from a rich family. How daft are ya woman, that you canna see the truth?"

Ramona could only stare at him in shock. "I _know_ the truth! You are selfish and heartless! But now…it's okay to leave _me _poor and desperate in a strange city? To leave your babe helpless? I'm not askin' for ya back. I donna want ya…_ever!_ All I want is for you to give me enough money so I can support him and take him…"

"Shut up, woman!"

Donald put his hand over her face and shoved her on the floor. She screamed and fell into a pile of crates and spools. Ramona cupped her nose as blood dribbled out. He didn't break her nose, but her entire face hurt. Breannen sensed his mother's distress and wailed for her. Ramona crawled to his basket.

**~V~**

Bogg and Jeffrey had kept Ramona in their sights for a little while. She walked fast and resolute, letting neither the wind nor her emotions slow her stride. After a few blocks Phineas managed to find the short cut to the warehouse Mary Louise told him about and they left Ramona to go her own way. Mary Louise greatly feared for her friend's safety and admitted that Donald had been a violent sort.

"Bogg that must be it. _25 Merchant Street_. I see lights from inside…now I know why this fire got out of control besides the weather. There was no electricity. They mostly used oil lamps."

"Exactly, and this old building looks as bad as the one the Hester kids bunked in, not to mention it's filled with fire hazards. All these warehouses and dry goods stores are. Hey I see movement up there! Come on!"

The Voyagers jumped off the carriage and hurried inside after making sure no one was watching. They slowed their pace as they came to the stairwell and attempted to be light on their feet when they climbed up. Jeffrey was a little scared. The lower portion of the warehouse was clothed in blackness. The lamp lights from the top floor created heavy shadows and the high winds whistled and moaned through all the cracks and holes around the building. He kept a tight grip on Phineas' arm.

"This place is very creepy, Bogg."

"Yeah I know, but the only thing we have to fear is the fire. From here on in we must keep quiet." Phineas whispered. "We have five flights to go. Try not to creak any floorboards, though I know that's next to impossible."

"More so for you than me, I'm smaller. Hey, I hear Breannen up there."

"It sounds like she's arguing with a man. It must be Donald. Whatever happens, we can't let Breannen get hurt…or Roma."

**~V~**

"_Shh_…hush now. Momma's here!" Ramona broke into fits of crying, and held her nose with her scarf to stem her bleeding. She had made a terrible mistake in thinking Donald would be a real man and support his own family. Her body trembled weakly.

"I was wrong to come here. I _am _a daft fool!"

Donald paced around her and it was then she noticed how disorderly he had stacked the crates and fabrics–without a care for their value. She had a deep sense of foreboding.

"Donald what's goin' on here?"

He ignored her. "Mona you are a _terrible_ mother! Ya don't deserve tha' boy! Exposin' yer child to the freezin' cold and this dangerous old place! But it won't matter any more."

Ramona cradled the basket and rocked it in her arms. Donald was right. She had no right being a mother now that she put her child in the face of such danger. She vowed that tomorrow she would go to the family who previously agreed to adopt him. After she made the decision she backed out when she got the job at the bar. Her pride settled in and she thought she could take care of him fine on her own. But now she realized, although she had all the love in the world to give Breannen, more than anyone else could, he needed real security. She glanced up at Donald and the shadows rippled upon his face like something evil. He picked up two lanterns and swung them.

"No, you wouldn't! Donald! What are ya doin? Are ya mad?" She screamed.

"Tha's right I'm mad! All this promise of a better country and prosperity! Those pigs bought the company right out from under my nose. _I'm ruined!_ I donna have a pot to piss in let alone enough to give ya money! Well, let's see how well they do in _my_ business _without _merchandise!"

Ramona left the basket and ran to him. She grappled for his arm. "Ya canna do this! The fire will spread! I' seen one fire eat up a whole village in Scotland because of the wind! Donald, please stop! Think about it!"

"I have thought about it. I planned this for months! And you nearly ruined it. Well, whatever happens to you and this wee rat is your fault, your loss!"

Donald elbowed her off him and she tripped over her skirts. He threw the oil lamp and the flames instantly caught on to the fabric and wooden crates and papers. Donald raced down a set of stairs leading to the back entrance of the warehouse. Ramona gazed in horror as the fire engulfed the area surrounding Breannen's basket.

"NO! MY BABY!"

She was about to run for him when out of nowhere a man took a flying leap over the flames and did a somersault. The standing fabric spools and crates tumbled on him. Ramona screamed out.

"_Phineas!_ Thank God! Please help me!"

Phineas shook off his disorientation. He threw off his drenched coat and picked Breannen up and swathed him in it. It was all he had to protect the baby as the flames walled around them.

"I got him, Roma! He's safe!"

"Bogg! Hurry! The fires are spreading to the stairs!" Jeffrey cried out, choking.

"Go, Jeff! Get outta here! Take Roma and run as fast as you can!"

"Bogg, I can't leave you!"

"Yes you can! Save her Jeffrey!"

"NO! Phineas! I canna leave without my baby!" Ramona sobbed as Jeffrey finally tugged her to the stairwell. "Please!"

"Bogg will save him! I know he will! Please, Ramona! Come with me!" Jeffrey had to continually push her ahead to keep from turning around.

Phineas reached in back of his belt for his grappling gun device. He shot it at the ceiling and it twirled over the support beams and clamped into the wood. He hit the release button and went soaring over the flames, but not high enough. They licked at his leg nearly scorched his boots.

"_Bat's breath_!" He shouted in pain.

He let the release button go and it unhooked from the tensile wire. As he dropped to the floor, he forced a landing on his back. Although the wind was knocked out of him he couldn't waste time. The smoke billowed thick and clouded his vision. It was getting harder to breathe.

"Everybody stay low! Try not to breathe it in!" He cried out, hoping Jeffrey made it out with Roma.

Phineas limped and sprinted as fast as he could down the stairway. Ramona and Jeffrey were outside and they gasped for fresh air. Phineas burst through the doorway and the stairs behind him collapsed in burning rubble. *The Great Fire of 1835 officially started and the blaze ate through the warehouse rooftop and flew onto the next building.

Phineas reached out for Jeffrey and the boy enveloped him in a firm hug with Breannen in the middle.

"I couldn't see you! I didn't know if you made it." Jeffrey cried.

Phineas shifted Breannen in his arms. He forced a smile and mussed Jeffrey's hair. "Of course I did, kid. I'm a Voyager remember? We don't give up that easily. Everything will be okay, you'll see. Now…hurry, get into the carriage."

Jeffrey ran off and Ramona smothered Phineas, frantic to hold Breannen. Phineas passed the baby to her and she showered him with hugs and kisses. Phineas staggered away. He doubled over and heaved. Pain shot up his leg and his trousers were burned through near his right calf. The skin on his leg turned bright red and blistered, but the cold winds kept the throbbing at bay.

Ramona turned to Jeffrey. "Please, would ya mind holdin' the baby just for a moment."

"Of course I will. I'll be careful."

"I'm not worried. My boy is a strong one, isn't he?"

Jeffrey grinned. "Yeah, he's stopped crying too. I think he likes us." He leaned over and took him. Breannen had cried himself into exhaustion and his head lolled onto his shoulder.

Jeffrey kissed his red curls. "It's okay little guy, I got you. I know it's cold, but we'll make sure you get warm fast."

Ramona sprinted back to Phineas and fell upon her knees. She scooped up a pile of snow and placed it directly on his leg.

"_Arghh!"_ Phineas gritted his teeth and let out sharp breaths, but a relief quickly followed as the ice trickled down his burns. "That feels good. More!"

Ramona obeyed him. "Oh, my Lord, you're so hurt! I need to take care of that. Keep it exposed for now." Ramona fanned it and blew on it. Her gentle motions eased his tension and Phineas collapsed in the snow beside her and caressed her face.

"I'll be fine, Roma…it will heal."

Phineas stared at her through the crackling firelight. Her long red hair was undone and flowed in wavy disarray around her shoulders. Her cheeks and nose were swollen and streaked with soot and blood. He tenderly wiped it away with his scarf and the wet snow. Ramona closed her eyes. She grasped his palm and kissed it.

"Phineas…I donna know what to say. I'm so sorry I doubted ya intentions. Thank you! Please forgive me!" Ramona's tears warmed his hand and tore at his heart. She leaned into him and buried her head against his neck. He wrapped his arms around her and drew her close. He kissed the top of her head.

"You…you don't…you _never _have to say…" Phineas winced as a tremor of pain overtook him. He had to ignore it for a little while longer. "Of course I forgive you. Come, I'm taking you home now."

"Yes…please let's go home."

Phineas grasped her hand and she entwined her fingers through his. They helped each other up and went to the carriage. Ramona wanted to give Phineas back his coat and put hers over Breannen but he refused. He had enough layers to keep him warm for now. It was a tight squeeze in the small carriage seat for Ramona and Jeffrey, but it made for added warmth as they huddled close and secure. Phineas jumped on the perch. He snapped the whip in the air and the horse took off into the wintry night.

***A/N: **The 25 Merchant street warehouse in Manhattan was the first building enflamed at the start of The Great Fire of 1835. However, nobody knows exactly how it started. It was only when the night patrolman smelled the smoke and saw the flames did people become aware and events spiraled out of control. So I chose to fill in the blanks with this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Prisoners of Time: Time to say goodbye**

**Story IV**

**Chapter 6**

Phineas sat back in the shabby plaid armchair and wriggled his feet in the hot water bucket Ramona provided for him. He was too wound up to rest. Jeffrey had curled up and fell sound asleep on the dark green settee not long after they arrived at the tenement. Baby Breannen was also passed out in his crib alongside the coal furnace. It was still cold inside the building, but the air was dry and the furnace worked well. Ramona kept faded quilts over her windows to keep out the drafts. Phineas stared around the small room at the cracked beige walls and grungy floors. He smiled when he saw a small and badly scratched cherry wood dresser with a vanity mirror. A gold painted hairbrush lay on the dresser. Ramona had kept the same exact brush at his Manor. He admired how she made do with the simplest used furnishings and kept her dwelling clean.

Ramona came beside him and knelt by his legs with a tin bowl of alcohol and the cleanest rags she could find for a compress. She rolled his pants up higher.

"This might sting a bit…but ya must clean the burns."

"I know. Go ahead, Roma, I can take it."

Ramona placed the compress on his leg and Phineas gripped the chair with whitened knuckles, his breath came out in a long hissing noise as she poured more alcohol over it. Ramona looked up and smiled compassionately.

"You're a brave man, Phineas. Some men would be cryin' by now."

"Oh believe me, the tears are there, but I'm not letting them fall. All the cold snow really helped."

"Ya, it did. It'll keep ya from scarring too much."

When she finished she brought the bowl to her table and then dragged a small chair nearer to sit in front of him. She rubbed her hands over her face in exhaustion. Phineas leaned over and grasped her shoulder.

"Ramona, why don't you go to bed now? You must be as tuckered out as the boys."

"Oh I wanna sleep, but every time I close my eyes, all I can see is fire and that…that basket. My nerves are too shaky."

"Yeah, me too."

She rubbed her eyes with her sleeve and cringed when she brushed over her wounds. The side of her lip and nose swelled up, but it had gone down noticeably when Phineas broke up icicles and wrapped them in a towel for her. They sat in silence for a few minutes and stared at the soft orange embers drifting from the furnace.

Ramona gripped her shawl. "He's still out there…the lunatic. I'm scared, Phineas."

"I don't think he'll try and hurt you again. He's got enough problems as it is." Phineas attempted consolation, but even he wasn't sure about Donald. Poor Ramona had men hunting her down everywhere she went and Phineas then realized he himself was one of them. He wished to stay and protect her, but it was time for him and Jeffrey to leave the past.

Ramona let out a soft moan. Tears rolled down her cheeks. "Phineas, I need ta ask ya something."

"Anything, Roma."

She held out her hands and Phineas clasped them. "Would ya think me so wicked, if I said that I want ta give my baby up?"

"Coming from you, I know you're doing it with your heart in the right place. I can understand your reasons." He said truthfully. "And I can't judge you for it."

Ramona gulped and shook her head. "I had a feelin' you would say that. Oh, Phineas, the Garths are a lovely family and they so wanna son, but the missus can't conceive."

Phineas sat straight up in the chair. "_Come again?_ What's the family's name?"

"_Garth._ Gerald Cornelius Garth and his wife, Henriette. I didn't mean to share their private business, but that's what it is. They're still young yet, just a wee older than us perhaps. She miscarried twice, the doctors say it's affectin' her health. I feel bad for the woman. She wants to be a mother. And I think she'd be very dotin' on Breannen. She was attached to him when I first brought him over."

"I can't believe it. It's all clear now…somewhat."

Phineas put a hand to his mouth and reflected on the conversation he had with Garth when he returned the silver omni to Voyager Academy. Phineas had told him why he wanted to keep Jeffrey Jones and Garth was still wary of the idea, but he conceded.

_*"I do have a heart, Phineas. I once had a chance to take in a fatherless babe…ah, no matter. That was a lifetime ago."_

Phineas' mind swam. At Ramona's funeral in the future, Garth told him how he remembered 1835 and remarked on how it was a "_tragedy for the little one to never experience life."_

"The red light…that's it!" He mumbled.

"What? What red light? Where?" She asked frightened.

"Oh, it's nothing. Don't be alarmed." Phineas sat up exhilarated. He drew his feet out of the bucket, splattering the water around. "Roma! _Yes!_ You must let Garth have your child! It is entirely for the best."

Ramona hugged him. "Tha's what I want! But… when I tol' ya his name ya looked stunned. Do ya even know them?"

"No, not yet I don't…I mean, I've heard his name around…he's a…teacher?"

"He's studyin' to be, he tutors science and all that hard stuff. I find him a very smart, dedicated man, he donna put up with nonsense, but he has a happy side to him. Last I heard he was on a mysterious sojourn for three months. Nobody knows where he went but when he came back, his wife said he was a like a different man, more relaxed, in tune with life, and fired up ta learn more science and somethin' she called…phys…_phys…"_

"Physics. It's a special branch of science that deals with the study of matter and energy. I enjoy Physics too."

"Really? You're such an adventurous sort…I woulda thought ya a sailor or a…"

Phineas grinned. "Let me guess, a pirate?"

"Yes! That's it."

Phineas shrugged. "I don't know. My father was a sailor and he taught me everything. But in this world I just came to have a mind for engineering, I'm good with my hands."

"I would think so…I hope ya don't mind, but I was lookin' at your belt, I was afraid to touch some of those little gadgets. They're marvelous! Ya made them?"

"Yes…I used the grappling hook to get out of the warehouse tonight. That thing comes in real handy, I can't tell you how much so." Phineas sank low in his chair as anxiety gripped his chest, then passed. He had saved Jeffrey, Susan, and Baby Breannen with it and he never wanted to be without one now.

"So you're an inventor! Oh no wonder you're well-to-do. Ya must have a mansion."

"Not really…I mean, eventually I'll have a Manor. Well, I hope to live in the midst of the city."

Ramona's thoughts churned and she stood up to stoke the dying coals. "Phineas, maybe…maybe I donna have to give up my baby to Garth."

He glanced up worried. "What do you mean? How could you survive? Thanks to me you need a new job."

She came close and knelt beside his lap excited. "I was thinkin, you and Jeffrey are travelers, I got that much about ya, but suppose ya bought ya manor and settled down to a home in New York…right?"

"Yes, that's sort of the plan." Phineas said.

"Well, what if ya took me on as a maid? Then I can live in the house with Breannen and keep it neat and tidy for whenever you and Jeffrey come home? I think it would work out fine."

Ramona glanced up at him with such sweet earnestness that it was near impossible for him to say no to her. She was desperate to belong, desperate to have a position in life, and yet be close to her child. Phineas cupped her chin.

"Roma, as lovely as that sounds, _it can't be_. Jeffrey and I are about to travel very far…"

"I understand! It's the Voyager spirit in ya, Phineas."

He stared at her wide-eyed. "What? Where did that come from?"

She nudged him in a playful manner. "Ya know, ya wanna sail the seven seas and travel to foreign lands and be a _Voyager_. Well, while ya do, I can be waitin' for ya…and…" She lowered her gaze and pursed her lips. Her pale cheeks flushed. "Phineas, I donna think ya realize how grateful I am to ya…I owe ya my life, my soul…_everything_."

Ramona softly put her head on his knee. A warm shudder passed through Phineas and he fought to control it. He knew what she was proposing. He found himself stroking her hair. Ramona rose deliberate and sat upon his lap. She held his face. "I know I look a dreadful fright right now, but I can be beautiful for ya…"

Phineas locked onto her gaze. "You _are_ beautiful, Roma. Very. You don't need diamonds and pearls and face powder to prove it. More important, you're beautiful inside. Here and here." He caressed her forehead and pointed to his heart.

"Ya so complimentary, Phineas. I saw it in your eyes how ya felt at the tavern."

"I suppose you did."

She brushed her fingers through his hair and slid her arms over his neck. Phineas felt his body relax as she massaged the back of his head. This was not the Ramona he remembered. Yet, she was always a master of subtlety and getting what she wanted from him – whether it was to pick up his toys, clean his room, go to sleep, or bring his dishes to the pantry. He could never deny her.

However, now she was young and desirous of a man, and he allowed himself to respond to her coy advances. He hoisted her closer and kissed her.

"Ramona, as sweet as…this just isn't how it's supposed to be."

Ramona nuzzled his cheek and kissed temple. "How do ya know that? Ya changed my life when ya got me fired and saved my baby. I donna know why, but we are connected, I feel it. I know ya do too…otherwise ya wouldn't have singled me out."

She was again so near to the truth. Phineas' longing won over his logic and he gripped her arms. "Oh, Roma we…"

"Stop talkin' bonnie lad!"

They succumbed to passionate kisses.

Phineas' mind wandered to his argument with Jeffrey before they found her. He felt torn in every direction. Everybody wanted him and needed him in one way or the other – Voyager Academy, Drake wanted to kill him, Jeffrey needed his companionship, and now young Ramona threw herself at his feet. It all of a sudden occurred to him that he rarely stopped to question his needs or if he even had any.

_'You do. They just happen to be exactly what's tearing you apart.'_ He thought wildly, trying to avoid further arousal. _'You need to see the Academy's mission through to completion, you need to stop Voyager Drake from ruining history, you need to be a father to Jeffrey Jones…and you need to make sure that 47 year old Ramona Ferguson shows up at your doorstep in the summer of 1859 and becomes your loyal nanny! She's the one who will eventually urge you on to greatness at Voyager Academy. You can't break that cycle!'_

Phineas was about to end their kiss, but then Ramona unexpectedly thrust away from him. She held her reddened face.

"_Oh Phineas!_ Forgive this impropriety! I lost all my manners out there in those music halls…" She hurried away and tossed herself on her bed in the corner near the window. "Forget I said anything, I canna be forcin' myself on ya. I'm a wretch!"

Phineas had to get out of the chair and stretch his limbs. He stood beside the window, allowing the drafts to cool him down. The fires blazed on in the distance and the scent of smoke lingered all over the city.

"Ramona, don't be hard on yourself." He spoke firm and gazed at her. "I played a part too. I wanted that kiss just as much."

"Oh stop it. Of course ya did. You're a man, Phineas, ya all think with ya loins when a woman draws near. But I'm not much of a lady…"

Phineas hurried to her side. "Now _you _stop it! You are very much a lady. You're a woman of integrity and strong wills. But you're turning your gratitude into something deeper and we both know that it won't work out."

"It won't?"

He gripped her hand and kissed it. "_No._ Not now. But I have a feeling that someday we will cross paths again, only…the situation will be very different for both of us. I can't tell you why I feel that, but keep it in mind. You said we were connected. Well, then you'll understand when it happens."

Ramona lay on her back and held her temples. "There ya go again, talkin' in riddles. Ya speak like a prophet, Phineas, ya know that?"

He pushed a few locks of hair from her face. "I'm not one…but let's just say that I have strong intuitions."

She eyed him drowsy and Phineas tucked a warm cover over her. "Tomorrow morning we'll have a big breakfast and Jeff and I will escort you to the Garth home. After that we _must_ leave."

Ramona touched his cheek. "I knew you'd be in and outta my life like a breeze. You're too good to be true."

Phineas chuckled. "Oh please don't put me on a pedestal. You'll come to know the real me one day. And you'll probably want to swat me with a broom a few times." He grinned at his childhood memories.

Ramona turned on her side and rolled her eyes. "There ya go again with the riddles. I'm itchin' for a broom right now."

He patted her arm and as he rose, she gripped his hand. "For what it's worth…that was the most glorious kiss I've ever had."

Phineas winked at her. "And you weren't so bad yourself, busted lip and all."

Ramona gaped and swatted him. "Go ta sleep in that chair, ya tease!"

"I'm jesting. I adored it too."

Phineas glanced at her roll-top desk. "I can't sleep just yet. I promise to work only by candlelight. Do you have paper and a quill in your desk?"

"Yes, why?"

"I just need to write a few things down and then I'll sleep in my chair-bed."

"You're very welcome to sleep on my bed…_err_…and I will take the chairs of course!"

"Absolutely not, Roma. Close your eyes, my bonnie lass."

Ramona yawned and obliged. She was half asleep. "Good night, my bonny lad."

***A/N:** Phineas and Garth had that conversation in Prisoners of Time: A Voyager's Credo (Story II)


	7. Chapter 7

**Prisoners of Time: Time to say goodbye**

**Story IV**

**Chapter 7**

**Mid-Town New York City, July 15th 1859**

Ramona patted flyaway strands on her hair bun and adjusted the lace collar of her teal blue dress. She had bought the latest fashion just for this occasion. Taking the driver's hand she climbed out of the carriage. He brought her two suitcases to the front door of the cream-colored building and she tipped him well before he left.

Her hands shook and she opened up a crinkled, faded paper. She gazed at the last paragraphs of the ten-page letter Phineas Bogg wrote her in 1835. It was like reading an an epic tale, filled with love, mystery, whimsy, and what she felt were the secrets of the universe. She swallowed down her agitation and held back tears as she re-read the final part.

"_I can only hope that you understand how much of the future depends upon you. I desperately need you in my life to gently push me along and help me become the man I am, the man that you knew in your youth. I must help the Voyager cause fulfill its destiny, stop the nefarious Drake, and most important, save Jeffrey Jones and aid him to lead the full and productive life that he deserves. _

_I know that I cannot force you into this course. Your life will be vastly different from the moment we leave and you are bound to make certain decisions as time marches on. I hope as you read over the events I mentioned, and watch them unfold through the years, that you can fathom the notions and concepts I have presented to you. Like I said, I am not a prophet, but a man of the past, present, and future. I am a Time Traveller._

_I'm sure that Professor Gerald Garth will explain some of the Voyager mission details. If you can find it in yourself to believe in them and believe in me, then you will guard this letter and be at 2020, 42nd Street and 5th Avenue on the fifteenth of July in 1859. _

_Until we meet again, my bonnie lass. _

_With love and affection, _

_Phineas Bogg_

Ramona shoved the letter in her dress pocket and licked her lips. Her heart palpitated as she reached for the curious, elephant head knocker. She let out a stuttered laugh and scanned over the earlier pages of the letter again.

_'… my father was a sea-faring man and he brought home many wonderful curios from around the world. The knocker is a gift from a friend in India. In the future I will replace it with a lion's head because it rusted badly.'_

She couldn't bring herself to knock and she turned and sank onto the steps. She gripped the railing with both hands and inhaled deeply.

_'Oh my Lord in Heaven, this canna be possible.'_ She thought. She put her face to her hands and mumbled. "_But it is!_ If ya didn't believe it to be so, ya wouldn't have done this. But ya did, woman, and ya had the full support of Mr. Garth and your son…and your husband, Wilfred. They know the truth. They are the forefathers of this organization. If they can understand, why can't you? Open your mind, woman!"

A small tapping at the window interrupted her train of thought and she turned around to see a darling, blonde-headed boy gazing out at her with large and inquisitive blue eyes. He was no older than four years old. She offered him a smile and he returned it and waved.

"_There you are…_"Ramona whispered. She stood promptly and pulled on the elephant's trunk. The boy quickly ran away from the window and she heard his tiny footsteps scamper up to the door.

_"Who there!"_

"My name is Ramona, I'm here ta see the master and mistress of the house." She said through giggles.

"Ram…Ram…_Roma! Roma! Roma_!" He chanted. She heard a deep male voice.

_"Phineas, who is at the door? What are you saying?"_

Ramona's heart fluttered. She knocked again and it opened. She straightened up before the tall man and curtsied.

"Hello, Mr. Jeremiah Bogg?"

"Yes. That's me. May I help you?"

Ramona held out her hand and he shook it delicately. "My name is Ramona Ferguson Bailey, and I'm here to start the Nanny and Housekeeper position I applied for."

The man's stern, yet attractive face broke into a grin. "Ah yes, I received your correspondence last month. Please, do come in. What a charming Scottish brogue."

"Thank you, I just canna seem to shake it off."

Jeremiah laughed. "Don't! I think you bewitched Phineas with it already."

The little boy's head popped out between his father's legs. "Hiya Roma! Papa, what is Scootty brog?"

"It is the country she's from, Phineas. Ramona is from _Scotland_. So her voice has a _Scottish brogue_."

Little Phineas put his chin to his chest and imitated him. "_Scooottiiishhh Brooogueee."_

"Oh look at that…one day, wee one, you'll talk jus' like yer papa." Ramona said. "Deep and manly."

Phineas danced and crawled around. "_Scooottiiishhh Brooogueee, Scooottiiishhh Brooogueee!"_

Jeremiah rolled his eyes and he stepped over his son. "You'll have to forgive little Phineas, he's very rambunctious. But he's rather intelligent. He catches on to things quickly. Do you have children?"

"Yes, I have a grown son. I did mention it in the letter, sir."

"_Ahh,_ yes, so you did. My apologies. It's been a hectic few months since I've been home on leave. I'm glad you're familiar with boys. At this point, I would have hired you even if you were childless. I don't mean to sound desperate, but our staff dwindled to none. One married, the other sadly passed away, and one was fired after they got sticky fingered with our silverware. I don't know where my head was hiring that man Michael Dolan. He belongs in a slum!"

Ramona quickly remembered her tenement days and shrugged self-conscious. "Oh, I'm sorry ta hear that, Sir."

"Yes, well, this lack of good and honest service is my fault really! _Whoop_!" He picked Phineas up and tossed him over his shoulder, but the boy immediately clamored down his back like a monkey.

"I'm often away at sea, and during the theft, my wife was on Holiday visiting relatives with Phineas. I suppose Dolan got bored one day in the empty house. Or maybe he planned to rob me all along."

Ramona nodded with understanding. "Well, I'm here at your service now. And my fingers are not sticky."

"Oh, I know you come with the highest references, Mrs. Bailey. My wife will be happy I went with you for the position."

"I think we'll all benefit from the decision. And please, call me Ramona, sir." She stared at the superior and unusual furnishings around the apartment. "I know what it is to be a traveling man – I mean, I have one at home. If he's ever home, that is. My husband he…he's often _very _far away. But he comes when he can."

"Oh, is he a sailor?"

Ramona smiled gently. "He prefers the term, _Voyager_."

"I've used that one myself. It has an adventurous ring to it, right Phineas?"

Phineas ran in a circle and did a somersault and a wobbly cartwheel. _"VOYAGER! I yike it!"_

"Phineas, I told you, we only do that rough and tumble stuff in the gymnasium I set up!"

Ramona laughed. "My dear boy, keep practicing, and you'll be strong and nimble one day." Her heart raced again as she recollected the warehouse fire and how Phineas all but flew in to save Breannen. It was an amazing feat of dexterity. She looked back at Jeremiah.

"Well, sir, it's a certain lifestyle ya men have, and any woman who falls in love wit' a man like that, must be prepared ta accept it. I married when I was thirty-two, and my husband was forty-two, so ya can imagine he was set in his ways."

"I'm thirty years old now. I've tried domestication, and it just doesn't suit me. But, don't get me wrong. I love my family more than anything. When Phineas is old enough, I'll take him with me on sailing expeditions. He'll love it." He patted his son's head and Phineas played with his hand.

"I believe ya, sir. Some people are just meant for grand things in far off places." She eyed Phineas and he wrinkled his nose and hid shyly behind his father's legs.

Mr. Bogg smiled. "You sound just like my wife. Her name is Sonora. She's at the bakery right now but she'll be glad you're here." He held his head. "Where are my manners? Please, come inside, have a seat on the couch. I'll get us some cool refreshments. She should be home any moment, and then we can have some fine cake."

"Sounds wonderful."

"I wanna cake! Cheesy cake!" Phineas whined.

"Yes, yes. You'll get some. You must be patient, Phineas."

"No, no, no!" Phineas crossed his arms and shook his head. His father gave him one disapproving glance and he came to full attention and put his hands behind his back guiltily.

"I sorry."

"Good. We want Ramona to see what a fine boy you are…now, excuse me while I get the lemonade. My wife discovered a way to make it _pink._ Ugh, you can imagine how it insults my manhood to drink it…but it's rather tasty!"

Ramona laughed as he hurried away. It tickled her to see the man running about like one of the servants. He seemed harried, but it didn't bother him to have to perform servitude in his own home. She admired that in a man. Jeremiah Bogg was unpretentious, as she remembered Phineas Bogg to be. She turned her attention back to little Phineas and held out her arms.

"Do ya mind if I give ya a lift? Can I bring ya wit' me to the couch?"

He sucked on his thumb and nodded. Ramona picked him up and gazed at his face. He had a little baby fatness in his cheeks and tummy, but there was solidness in his tiny muscles that she knew he would grow into very well. She sat down and Phineas wriggled comfortably on her lap. A faint blush came to her as she remembered the fateful night in 1835 and the kiss she shared with the adult Phineas. She let her memories go and gently removed his thumb from his mouth.

"Now, now, we canna be puttin our dirty, wee fingers in our mouth. We'll get sick, and our teeth will be crooked. Ya donna want crooked teeth do ya?" She winked and made a silly face.

Little Phineas touched his teeth and copied her. "No Roma, no. What is _wee_? Is it fun? Like _WHEEE!_!"

Ramona chuckled. "No, not that sort. Wee means_ little_. Like you, a little boy."

"Oh. But I'm a _big_ boy!"

"Ah, yes, you are. But ya know what? Big boys donna suck their thumbs."

Phineas sighed. "Okay I won't."

"Good laddie. It's not polite."

"Not pooite?"

"No, bonnie lad."

"What's bonnie lad?"

"It means you are a _beautiful boy_."

He made a disgruntled face. "I'm not bootiful. Only girls. I'm handsome!"

Ramona stroked his hair. "Yes, yes, that you are. In Scotland we call beautiful girls, a _bonnie lass_."

"Bunny lass. You are a bunny lass. Mama is a bunny lass."

"Aye, I see ya portraits on the wall, that she is!" Ramona said. "You are all a bonnie family!"

Phineas touched her neck and pulled at her silver locket. "Jewly. Its so pwetty. It's BONNIE!"

"Oh yes! Good lad! This is my favorite piece of jewelry in the world. A very special man bought it for me many years ago. Look, the heart opens up. Do ya wanna see what is inside?"

"Yes! Open it!"

"Open it _what_?"

"Open it _please!_"

She unclasped the heart and showed him the two small drawings. He stared at them curious. "_PAPA!…no_…Who that man?"

Ramona swallowed hard and her stomach flip-flopped. "It's…it's you…" She whispered and then shook her head. "Never mind."

He looked hard at it again and then back at her with his eyes wide. "Me? _NO! _He's bigger." He shook his head and laughed.

Ramona laughed with him. "I'm joking! One day when you're a man, I'll tell ya who that is. These are two dear friends of mine. This boy on the left? His name is Jeffrey."

"I yike Jeffy."

"But ya don't even know him."

Phineas shrugged and wagged his hands. "SO! I wanna yike him. He can be my best friend!"

"Oh, that he will, Phineas. One day." Tears burst from Ramona's eyes and she hugged him tight. He wrapped his small arms over her neck and his legs around her waist.

"Don't cry, Roma. Don't cry." He patted her back.

"I'm sorry, Phineas. I'm just so very happy. You and I are gonna be such good friends and I'm gonna take care of ya always, bonnie lad…_always_."

**~V~**

**December 20th, 1835 **

Jeffrey and Phineas were back in the barnyard where they had stored the Omnichron and they unlaced the canvas wrapping. The barn owners had not touched the machine and Phineas realized they never returned home. Jeffrey felt bad for the animals so he fed them while Phineas tried his best to warm it up and tinker with the frozen controls.

"Bogg, I'm glad we stayed a few extra days to help Ramona get settled with the Garth family."

"We had to Jeffrey, the future of the Voyager Academy legacy was at stake. They had no qualms about taking her in as a maid. It just made it a little harder to say goodbye though."

"Do you think she'll read the letter?"

"Of course she will. She promised to keep it."

"You practically wrote a book. Do you think she'll believe it?"

"I hope so. I did what I could. I know that Garth will believe it."

"You know what's amazing, Bogg?"

"_Mmm,_ yes?" Phineas said, kneeling beside the base.

"The locket. It's the same exact one she always had, but now she insisted on putting our pictures instead of her and Breannen. That's gonna be strange for her in the future."

Phineas wiped his hands with a rag. "Maybe so, but it will make it firm in her mind that the Voyager cause is real and Time Travel exists."

Jeffrey came over and touched the Time Machine. It was still very cold and he hoped it wasn't broken. He stared at his partner. Phineas had a concentrated look on his face, but there was also a melancholy behind it.

"You liked her didn't you?"

"What's that supposed to mean? Of course. She was my maid and nanny all my life."

"That's not what I meant. I saw how you looked at her, and it's not the way I've seen you look at other women. When she came out all cleaned up with that new dress you bought her, she looked very pretty, Bogg."

"Yes, she's beautiful. Hand me that screw driver please."

"Too bad we couldn't just take her with us or something."

Phineas rested his arms on the counter. "Jeffrey, that seems like the simple solution, but it would have thrown the currents of time into a frenzy. Ramona has to live and thrive here with Breannen. And now she will."

"So technically, she's still raising her own son?"

"Yes. The Garth family agreed to that. But they want to be his benefactors and help her raise him proper."

Jeffrey frowned. "I kind of feel bad for Mrs. Garth. She really wanted to have her own."

"She was sad, but who knows? I overheard them talking and they may take in another orphan. So, that means our little trip through time saved more than one life."

Jeffrey smiled. "Yeah, that's true. Bogg, what if we can't get it to work?"

"It still works, but I don't want any parts to stall, it could…_uhh_, it could take us to a time we didn't set it for."

Jeffrey folded his arms and stared at him wryly. "That's not what you were gonna say. It could kill us if those beams aren't positioned correctly, right?"

Phineas tapped him lightly on the head with the wrench. "Exactly. All the gauges must be working properly. I can never get one by you, Jeff."

"Nope."

Jeffrey snickered when Phineas turned his back. He didn't want to embarrass Phineas, but he had awakened the previous night because he was cold. When he had peeked out behind the sheet Ramona had divided the room with, he saw the two of them very cozy and kissing on the armchair. He sometimes wondered if Phineas ever wanted to settle down. Jeffrey had assumed he loved Susan. But Phineas was too distracted and busy with Time Travel and contraptions to take on a woman. King-Ray used to say that women were only good for three things – cooking, raising babies, and keeping a man pleasured and warm at night. Jeffrey never fully believed him. He didn't view his own mother that way. She had so many graces and talents and his father admired her. Only time would tell with Phineas.

Jeffrey stared outside the barn, still marveling over the city. As they rode around the streets viewing old sights, everyone was anxious and saddened by the Great Fire. Some said it would be the end of New York, as they knew it. Jeffrey wanted to tell them that Manhattan would rebuild better than ever. Phineas warned him not to discuss the future, not even with Ramona. She would read what she needed to know in his letter. Time Travel confused Jeffrey, but he never wanted Phineas to think he couldn't handle being his assistant. He still feared being turned out.

Phineas came up behind him and held his shoulders. "I did what I could. Are you ready to go?"

Jeffrey looked up at him. "Bogg, I feel strange."

Phineas felt his forehead. "No fever. Are you sick? It must have been all that good food we indulged in."

"No, it's not my stomach. My mind feels…funny. I can't explain it. I thought you might think I was stupid if I said anything."

Phineas rolled his eyes. "Jeffrey Jones, you are the smartest kid I know." He led him to the Omnichron and they sat down. He rubbed his forehead. "I wasn't going to mention it either, but my mind feels funny too."

Jeffrey grew excited. "What does it mean?"

"Aside from influenza coming on? It means that…we made a lot of changes being here in 1835. So now our future is a little different. My memories with Ramona are stronger, more loving and…_motherly_ than ever before…last night all I did was dream about her. And in those dreams, I was still a child. Yet, I can still remember how it all was _before_ we came here, the funeral and everything. Does that make sense to you?"

"A little bit. I wasn't involved in your life, so I don't know those differences, but…" Jeffrey stood up shocked. "The Omnichron! Bogg, you had it in your lab on the top floor at first…but now I remember you didn't!"

"What are you saying? It's always been…" The memory dawned on him and he gripped Jeffrey's arms. "You're right! Ramona convinced me to build it in the greenhouse and she never let it go to rot. She always kept the plants and flowers in bloom. My goodness! There are so many differences to ponder!"

Jeffrey hugged him. "Yeah, Bogg, and guess what? Ramona _didn't die_!"

Phineas pulled back with tears. "No! She's healthier, even still has some red in her hair. Her son…he was like an uncle to me." Phineas walked the length of the barn. "Things are coming to us in scattered bits and pieces, new streams of consciousness."

"But how is that possible? I've read some of your books and the essays from the Academy. Wouldn't we disappear? I saw it as one of the theories. It scared me a little."

Phineas smiled. "No Jeffrey, we still exist and we still remember the alternate past." He packed up his small tool pouch. "Look at it this way. When we go back in time, we can make any changes we want in the past and we'll continue to exist, because the very act of time travelling takes us _out_ of the time stream and removes us from the effects of the changes in history."

Jeffrey thought about it momentarily and then grinned. "I think I get it. That's so amazing. So when we go home, it will be like our future changed around us."

Exactly! Come on, Jeff! We need to talk with Roma!"

They climbed into the Omnichron, and Jeffrey pushed down the crank to power it on. The barn door opened.

"Phineas Bogg! I knew I'd find you somewhere in time!" A familiar, haughty voice called out.

The Voyagers turned to see Drake and another Voyager – who kept a gun pointed at them. Phineas recognized him as a classmate that delved into crooked law enforcement after graduation.

"You thought you could change everybody's history, didn't you? Well it's too late! Voyager Academy is destroyed. I hold the power now."

Phineas stood unafraid. "What do you mean destroyed? Whatever you thought you did back there, I have undone, Drake."

"Oh no, Mikey told me what he saw in the greenhouse not long after you left. I've been out of the time stream, so I went back and made sure it was still ruined. I should have known you'd build this hunk of junk. But no matter. I have my omni with open time calibration and the precious guidebook that Garth coveted in his locked safe!"

Phineas stomach went in knots. "No, you can't take that! That is a book of the future, it was given to him by the Tribunal of Time Keepers!"

"Yes! That mysterious group from beyond the cosmos who never show their faces! And believe me, this book is a miracle! To quote Lincoln Steffens_, I have seen the future, and it works_…but now only under my control!"

"You narcissist! You won't get away with this!"

Jeffrey didn't know about the Tribunal or the cosmos but now wasn't the time for questions. "Bogg! Forget him! Let's get out of here!"

Jeffrey hit the emerald activator and pushed it up. He dragged Phineas into his seat.

"Stop them, Terrence! Shoot them!" Drake yelled.

"With pleasure!"

The Voyager aimed and fired two bullets. They sped toward Jeffrey just as the blue electro-light swathed them in a protective barrier. Jeffrey stared terrified and Phineas lunged over him to take the shots.

"No, Bogg! Don't!"

Phineas turned his face and closed his eyes, waiting for the end. He felt nothing. He stared at the blue light. The bullets twirled slowly and passed through, but disintegrated before they could make impact. Terrence threw his gun and ran at them.

"Terrence! It's no use! Don't go into that light!" Drake called out. "We have more important things to do!"

"I'll get them for ya, Drake! I've been wanting to get that dirty Hester gang kid for a long time!" Terrence made a grab for Jeffrey. He was strongly built and he yanked him from Phineas' arms.

"_Aughh!_ Let me go!"

"Jeffrey!"

"Bogg! Help me! It burns!"

Phineas thrust his arms through the light and latched onto him. "I got you, Jeff!"

Phineas tugged him back and punched at Terrence. He stumbled against the Omnichron's base and grabbed onto it. Phineas kept Jeffrey in his arms as the blue orb encircled the Time Machine. Terrence stared up at them alarmed, his body stiffened and he couldn't pull away.

"What is happening!" Terrence shouted.

Phineas glowered at him. "You're about to _become history_!…Hang on, Jeff!

"I am!"

The dates on the counter rolled forward and Phineas noticed the century. "Oh no! It hit nineteen! The activator's stuck!"

"Bogg! Look!" Jeffrey cried. "It's tearing him apart!"

"He's trapped in a time flux!"

"HELP ME!" Terrence shouted in agony.

There was nothing they could do to save him without killing themselves. Terrence was caught halfway in the orb. His body quivered and rollicked as he rapidly aged and the super charged energy seeped into his flesh. After a minute he stopped screaming. Jeffrey hid his face in Phineas' coat, but was compelled to look. They stared in horror as the Voyager's body rotted into muscle and bones and at length crumbled into dust.

"What happened! _Oh God!_ Bogg!" Jeffrey yelled in shock and he crawled against Phineas.

"It's okay, Jeff! He's gone. I have you. _I have you_." Phineas rocked him and stroked his hair.

Jeffrey sobbed and raised his eyes. "Bogg, where are we going?"

"To the future. A new century."

The stream of time passed and Manhattan rose up in towering skyscrapers. They stared at the sky and saw large flying machines pass overhead and bright, colorful electric lights filled the city streets. Cement and mortar built up around them and eventually blocked their view. The Omnichron jerked and rumbled under their seats.

"This isn't good! Jeff, when I tell you to jump, you jump!"

"Okay!"

The gauges exploded and the glass nicked at them. The Omnichron halted and the blue orb vanished.

"Now! Jump!"

Phineas pushed Jeffrey and they tumbled out. The machine shook from top to base. Cogs and sprockets blew out while steam whistled and curled into the air. Phineas shielded Jeffrey; they were no longer in a greenhouse. It was a storage room filled with boxes and crates. They raced to an empty corner and ducked, waiting for a big explosion, but none came. The Omnichron went silent.

Phineas took a deep breath and looked Jeffrey over. He quickly hugged him. "Are you hurt?"

Jeffrey felt a few bloodied scratches on his hands and face, but he was unscathed. "I'll be okay." Jeffrey gripped Phineas' coat collar. "Bogg, you jumped in front of me when he shot that gun. You could have been killed. You would have!"

Phineas held his arms in a fatherly manner. "I know. But I will never let you get hurt as long as I can help it. As Voyagers sometimes we have to _bite the bullet_."

Jeffrey brushed his tears away. "What does that mean?"

"It means that we accept inevitable hardships and endure the resulting pains with strength and fortitude."

"_Bite the bullet._ Okay." Jeffrey wanted to cry again, but kept firm. "Thank you, Bogg. Sometimes it's still hard to believe anyone cares about me."

"Jeffrey, I care greatly about you. You're not alone anymore. Never forget that."

"I won't." Jeffrey's shudders lessened and he stared at the dim room. "Where are we? The skylight disappeared. It's dark in here, except for that light bulb."

"It looks like a warehouse or basement. Come on."

"Bogg, the Omnichron is damaged. What are we gonna do? We're stuck here!"

"Don't give up hope yet. If this is the future, there's bound to be places I can find all the parts I need. Look, there's a staircase. It seems like they connected this room to the Manor."

The door above the stairwell flung open and a group of five people ran in with large weapons. Phineas and Jeffrey grabbed for each other and backed against the wall. They stared the group down and Phineas gasped. They held sleeker versions of his weapon creations. They were all dressed in a curious fashion similar to his Victorian era, but there was something intrinsically modern about the cut of their cloth, leathers, coats and other articles. It was a dynamic mix of old and new.

A slender woman ran in their midst and bade them to hold down their weapons. White lights shot on, nearly blinding the Voyagers. When their eyes adjusted, the woman stood in front of the group with the authority of a leader. She was young and stunning, with straight and layered reddish-brown hair draped over one shoulder in a loose braid. She had high cheekbones and a strong jaw, offset by soft, cunning lips. Phineas gazed into her almond-shaped green eyes. They seemed familiar. He tore his gaze away and held up his hands. Jeffrey did the same.

"Who are you?" She demanded. "Where did you come from and how did you break into this area? It's restricted. I have guards posted on watch outside and…"

"Please, miss." Phineas interrupted. "We are unarmed. We haven't come here to hurt anyone. We didn't come from outside. We _appeared_ in here. I have to tell the truth. We are Time Travellers. My machine…"

The woman stared at the broken Time Machine and her expression lit up in joyous shock. "Oh my God! No way! Everybody look, that's the _Omnichron_!"

All the others stirred and murmured in surprise and they smiled. Jeffrey and Phineas stared at one another dumbfounded.

"Please, tell us what year this is?" Jeffrey asked.

"This is _1982_." She went closer and studied their faces in awe. "Just as handsome as the portrait. Even more." She murmured and Phineas cracked a tiny smile. She cleared her throat and stepped back.

She removed a tarnished silver locket from around her neck and opened it. "And these drawings. You really are Phineas Bogg and Jeffrey Jones! You've finally come back to us!"

"Wait…who are you people? We had an emergency and the activator got stuck…but you know of us? You know of Time Travel?"

"Of course we do. It's our business to know." She said, and everyone agreed.

Phineas felt dread and exhilaration growing within him. "_Real_ Voyagers…so the Academy's goals are successful! That locket! I bought it for…"

"For my great-great grandmother, Ramona. My name is _Jocelin Ferguson-Garth_." She pointed at the crew behind her.

"We are the descendants of the original members of Voyager Academy. We are the _Voyager Mission Society_."

***To be continued in Prisoners of Time Story V: Time enough at last.**

**Coming soon after the author takes a writing break to rest her fingers and recoup her ideas. :D**


End file.
